


Możemy uznać to za randkę?

by orphan_account



Series: Sterekowe pierwsze razy [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pocałunki, derek się wkurza, droczenie się, i robi wkurzone miny, rozmowa na temat randki, stiles gra głupiego
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Czy-czy możemy uznać to co się właśnie stało za randkę? - wyszeptał drżąco. - Podoba mi się myśl, że tak wyglądałaby nasza pierwsza randka. Tak naprawdę każda nasza randka w taki sposób byłaby cudowna...  Co ty na to? Oczywiście nie musisz się zgadzać! Możemy przecież oczywiście iść na tą chińszczyznę i mówić, że to jest nasza pierwsza randka, ale...<br/>- Stiles, przestań się powtarzać i siedź cicho. Albo nigdy więcej cię nie pocałuję.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Możemy uznać to za randkę?

**Author's Note:**

> Druga część sterekowych pierwszych razów. Teraz akurat padło na pierwszą wspólną randkę. Wyszło dłuższe niż pierwsza część. To chyba dobrze. Chyba. Sama nie wiem.  
> Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Komentarze mile widziane. Nawet te całkowicie hejtujące mnie i moje prace, naprawdę. Będę wtedy wiedzieć nad czym dalej pracować. *cichutki głosik z tyłu głowy mówiący nagle; nad wszystkim...*  
> Tak, proszę państwa. Jestem dziwna. Pozdrawiam.

\- Więc gdzie chcesz dzisiaj wieczorem pójść? - zapytał niby od niechcenia Derek, ciągle wpatrując się w czytaną książkę.  
Stiles odwrócił się od tablicy korkowej, na której zawieszał właśnie zdjęcia martwego ciała z najnowszej sprawy szeryfa. Wyjął długopis z ust i zaczął nim nerwowo uderzać o lewą dłoń.  
\- Eee... A czy my gdzieś dzisiaj wychodzimy? - zapytał głupkowato. Natychmiastowo tego pożałował, ponieważ Derek zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na niego groźnie.  
\- Stiles. Rozmawialiśmy o tym przedwczoraj. Zdecydowaliśmy się iść na randkę.  
\- Ach! To. Całkowicie zapomniałem.  
Derek właśnie mordował go wzrokiem. Na dodatek zaczął cicho warczeć! Na Stilesa, który zrobił krok w tył, jeszcze szybciej uderzając długopisem o dłoń.  
\- To nie tak, że chciałem zapomnieć, okej?! Byłem zajęty. Bardzo, jeżeli nie zauważyłeś - wskazał dłonią tablicę za sobą. - Naprawdę byłem podekscytowany na myśl o randce z tobą... DALEJ jestem. Nie denerwuj się, wielki zły wilku. Po prostu zapomniałem, że to akurat dzisiaj. Przepraszam, okej?  
Mężczyzna zacisnął usta, dalej patrząc groźnie na Stilesa. Chłopak westchnął, odłożył długopis na biurko i podszedł do Dereka.  
\- Nie złość się. Cały dzisiejszy wieczór jestem twój, okej?  
\- Niech ci będzie. Gdzie chcesz iść?  
Stiles przez chwilę się zastanawiał zanim podjął decyzję.  
\- Chodźmy coś zjeść na mieście. Na pizzę albo chińszczyznę.  
\- Znam naprawdę dobrą chińską knajpkę w mieście obok Beacon Hills. Jest prowadzona przez wilkołaki. Polubisz ich i jedzenie. Gwarantuje ci to.  
\- Wilkołaki robiące chińszczyznę... brzmi ciekawie. Nie żeby coś, ale jest tam bezpiecznie, prawda? Proszę, powiedz mi, że to nie jest knajpka głównie dla istot nadnaturalnych w okolicy. Proszę.  
\- To nie jest knajpka głównie dla istot nadnaturalnych - wyrecytował Derek z poważną miną.  
\- O mój Boże, Derek, chcesz mnie zabić, prawda?  
\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Nikt cię tam nie ruszy, bo będą wiedzieć, że należysz do mnie.  
Stiles zmrużył oczy i wydął usta w zastanowieniu.  
\- Eee... Dokładnie w jakim sensie do ciebie należę? W takim, że jestem twoim sługą, który ma robić wszystko co rozkażesz, bo się ciebie boi? Czy może w takim sensie, że mogę się całować i obmacywać tylko z tobą, bo kiedy ktoś inny mnie dotknie ty złamiesz mu kark? Musisz mi to wytłumaczyć, ponieważ nie wiem co myśleć...  
\- Stiles... Doskonale wiesz o co mi chodzi.  
\- No cóż, tak, wiem, ale lubię się z tobą droczyć - odparł Stiles z wzruszeniem ramion. - Co poradzić, kręci mnie to twoje wkurzone spojrzenie i zmarszczone brwi, które zasłaniają ci połowę twarzy.  
\- Zabiję cię, Stiles. Przysięgam.  
\- O! O dokładnie taką minę mi chodzi, Derek! Rób tak dalej, wielki zły wilku. Nakręcasz mnie.  
Derek wstał z fotela, złapał Stilesa za przód koszulki i przycisnął go do pobliskiej ściany. Nastolatek wciągnął głośno powietrze przez nos, bacznie obserwując mężczyznę. W tej chwili nie był wstanie stwierdzić czy wilkołak był faktycznie wkurzony, czy tylko udawał.  
Mimo wszystko wolał nie ryzykować, więc się nie odzywał. Po prostu stał przyparty do ściany i patrzył w oczy Dereka.  
Wilkołak przybliżył się i pocałował Stilesa. Mocno i namiętnie, jakby chciał pokazać chłopakowi kto tu rządzi poprzez ukazanie swoich umiejętności w całowaniu.  
Nie żeby Stilesowi to przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie. Uwielbiał pocałunki z Derekiem. Podniecało go ta cała dominacja wilkołaka. Lubił także to uczucie drapania kiedy zarost dotykał jego twarzy.  
Tak, proszę państwa. Stiles Stilinki miał swoje fetysze... i wciąż odkrywał nowe.  
Kiedy oderwali się od siebie obydwoje ciężko oddychali. Stiles wpatrywał się w lekko uchylone usta mężczyzny.  
\- Czy-czy możemy uznać to co się właśnie stało za randkę? - wyszeptał drżąco. - Podoba mi się myśl, że tak wyglądałaby nasza pierwsza randka. Tak naprawdę każda nasza randka w taki sposób byłaby cudowna... Co ty na to? Oczywiście nie musisz się zgadzać! Możemy przecież oczywiście iść na tą chińszczyznę i mówić, że to jest nasza pierwsza randka, ale...  
\- Stiles, przestań się powtarzać i siedź cicho. Albo nigdy więcej cię nie pocałuję.  
Nastolatek pokiwał głową i zacisnął mocno usta, aby powstrzymać się od gadania.  
\- I tak, Stiles, to może być nasza pierwsza randka. Nie mam nic przeciwko.  
Potem nachylił się i znów pocałował chłopaka.


End file.
